Protocol is designed to answer: Does chronic suppresion of pituitary-ovarian axis in PCO result in normalization of GH/IGF-I axis, Does chronic suppression of pituitary-ovarian axis in normal women impact on the GH/IGF-I axis, and what is the relative contribution of the ovary to the circulating levels of IGF-I?